2000_buzz_cola_400_fantasy_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
2000 Buzz Cola 400 Fantasy Edition Wiki
2000 Season Fantasy Edition (Buzz Cola 400 @ Homestead-Miami Speedway November 5th, 2000) Notes * Curse-words will be censored out by *bleep*s. Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers # 1 Pennzoil Chevrolet (Jimmy Neutron) # 2 Miller Lite Ford (Rudy Tabootie) # 3 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet (Eddy "The Intimidator" McRich) # 4 Kodak Chevrolet (Remy Buxaplenty) # 5 Kelloggs Corn Flakes Chevrolet (Imaginary Gary) # 6 Valvoline Ford (Professor Finbarr Calamitous) # 7 PHILLIPS Nation's Rent Chevrolet (Wanda) # 8 Budweiser Chevrolet (Homer Simpson) # 9 Kodiak Ford (Mojo Jojo) # 10 Aaron's Pontiac (Jimmy from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") # 12 Mobil 1 Ford (Snap White) # 14 Conseco Pontiac (Nelson Muntz) # 16 TV Guide Ford (Buttercup Simpson) # 17 DEWALT Power Tools Ford (Evil Jimmy Clone) # 18 Interstate Batteries Pontiac (Ed"Lumpy" Monobrow) (playoff contender) # 19 MOTOROLA Ford (Eduardo) # 20 Home Depot "Toys For Tots" Pontiac (Eddward "Double-D" Marion) (playoff contender) # 21 CITGO Ford (Princess Morbucks) # 22 CATERPILLAR Pontiac (Sandy Cheeks) # 24 DUPONT Chevrolet (Timmy Turner) (playoff contender) # 25 Michael Holigan Chevrolet (Trixie Tang) (playoff contender) # 26 KMART Ford (Bubble Bass from "Spongebob Squarepants") # 28 TEXACO Havoline Ford (Sheldon J. Plankton) # 31 LOWE'S Chevrolet (Blooreguard Q. "Bloo" Kazoo) # 32 Tide Ford (Blossom Neutron) (playoff contender) # 33 Oakwood Homes Chevrolet (Mac Kazoo) (playoff contender) # 36 M&Ms Pontiac (Spongebob Squarepants) # 40 Coors Light Chevrolet (Bart Simpson) # 42 Bellsouth Chevrolet (Cindy Vortex) (playoff contender) # 43 STP Pontiac (Bubbles Turner) (playoff contender) # 44 Hot Wheels Pontiac (Kevin Shovelchin) # 45 Spree/Sprint Chevrolet (Sheen Estevez) # 55 Square-D Chevrolet (Stanley S. Squarepants) # 60 Power Team Chevrolet (Francis Bull-E) # 66 Route 66 KMART Ford (Fuzzy Lumpkins) # 71 Real Tree Chevrolet (Cosmo) # 75 Redcell Ford (Patrick Star) # 77 JASPER Ford (Rolf) # 88 Quality Care Ford (Lisa Simpson) (playoff contender) # 93 Amoco Pontiac (Evil Officer Mike Brikowski) # 94 McDonald's Ford (Squidward Tentacles) # 97 John Deere Ford (Penny Sanchez) (playoff contender) # 99 EXIDE Batteries Ford (Denzel Crocker) (playoff contender) Race Winner * #43 STP Pontiac (Bubbles Turner) Number Of Laps * 267 Number Of Cautions * 11 Quotes Quote 1 *(Wiki-special begins at Jimmy Neutron and Blossom's house one morning) *Blossom: *cooking breakfast in the kitchen while she hummed "The Powerpuff Girls" theme song* *(Then Jimmy Neutron and Goddard entered the kitchen with a new invention) *Jimmy: Good morning, Blossom, I think you'll be pleased to know that breakfast preparation will be a thing of the past! *Blossom: Why, Jimmy? *Jimmy: I'm glad you asked. With my latest invention, "The Neutron Breakfast Time Conservator", all you do is insert said ingredients in the cylinder here (points to the very part) and with a few presses, twists and turns, a completed breakfast will be presented to you. *Blossom: I have a bad feeling about this, but let's see if it'll work! *Jimmy: Splendid! Goddard... *Goddard: *barks twice* (reaches for eggs, bacon and bread and inserts them all into the invention) *(Jimmy then activates the machine, but it malfunctions and explodes causing a big mess in the kitchen; Jimmy, Goddard and Blossom also are covered in the mess) *Jimmy: Augh! Gas planet! Must have made a TINY miscalculation. I am SO sorry, dear! *Blossom: Oh, don't worry, hon. Cleaning up's easy when you have superpowers. (Various zooms and the entire kitchen as well as her, Jimmy and Goddard are cleaned good as new) *Jimmy: Ah well, I guess it's back to the drawing board. *(Just then a notification sound from "Stype" (spoof of the video chat service, "Skype" was heard on Jimmy's computer.) *Jimmy: That must be my parents. Probably want to say "hi". *Blossom: I'll be making us breakfast, I'll join you when I can. *(At Jimmy's computer) *Jimmy: Normally, I'd talk to them on your monitor, Goddard, but since we live on our own, we need a computer so Mom and Dad can see the BOTH of us AND Blossom. *(Jimmy clicks the message and Judy and Hugh appear on the screen looking very glum) *Jimmy: Hi, guys! *Judy (glumly): Oh...good morning...Jimmy. *Jimmy: What's wrong? Why's dad have his face in his hands? Did one of his ducks from his collection disappear again? *Judy: No sweetie, it's... *Jimmy: Did he swallow a bolt thinking it was a grape again? (reference to the JN episode, "I Dream of Jimmy") *Judy: No, dear... *Jimmy: Oh no! Did Eustace Strych escape from Juvie and is terrorizing Retroville?! *Judy: No, Jimmy. Your dear grandmother, Granny Neutron...*sniffles* *Jimmy (uneasy): What about Granny? *Judy: She...she died! *Hugh: *sobbing quietly* Oh, mom...! *Jimmy: What?! Granny's dead?! W....when did she die?! *Judy: Overnight, I'm afraid, sweetie. While you've been driving with your friends and teammates in NASCAR, we've been getting calls from the retirement home she's been living in since she moved to Retroville and they say she's been very ill and having very severe pains. *Hugh (sobbing tone): *sniffles* Her morphine couldn't even help with that! (buries his face into his hands as he emits another sob) *Jimmy: *flabbergasted gasping and like Hugh, buries his face into his hands and cries* *(Blossom enters) *Blossom: Jimmy! Are you all right?! What happened?! *Judy: Oh...hello, daughter-in-law. *Blossom: What's going on? Did something awful happen? *Jimmy (crying tone): It's Granny Neutron, dear! She died! (cries) *Blossom: *sad, horrified gasp* She did?! *Judy: You may have only known her for a short time, dear, but I can see you must be distraught as well. *Blossom: I am! (cries along with Jimmy) *Judy: Jimmy, Blossom, I knew the news would hurt you both so Hugh and I need you both to come to Retroville to attend your late grandmother's funeral this week as well as to clean out what's left in her retirement room...! *Blossom: *sad gasping; tears in her eyes* We will, dear parents-in-law... *Judy: Jimmy...are you ok, dear? *Jimmy: *sad gasping* *Blossom (tears in her eyes): I think he's too sad to speak anymore. We'll see you first thing tomorrow...! *Judy: Likewise. Hugh? Would you like to say anything else before we sign out? *Hugh *sobbing tone*: Mom always made AMAZING pie...! *(Judy signs out of "Stype") *Jimmy (tears in his eyes): I can't believe my grandmother's gone! I'm too young to lose my Granny! (sobs) *Blossom: I'm very sorry, Jimmy. I may have never met MY grandmother, but feel the pain too! (cries) *Goddard: *whines sadly and via the robot claw in his back hands both Jimmy and Blossom tissues) *Jimmy: Thanks, Goddard... *Blossom: *sniffles* You're a very good, sweet boy, Goddard. *(Scene eases out as Jimmy and Blossom continue to Lament and the scene goes to black) *(Scene brings us to the Funeral where the entire Neutron Family Blossom were in funeral black sitting on the pews mourning) *Jimmy: I wish I could have been there to say good-bye to her when I had the chance! *Judy: Oh, sweetie...you still can before she is lowered into the ground. *Jimmy: (sniffles) It's not the same! (cries into his hands; Blossom comforts him) *(Then Commander Baker from "Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion" and "My Big Fat Spy Wedding" enters the scene) *Commander Baker: Welcome. Normally I am a spy employee of the "Big Top Secret Organization" or BTSO for short, but other days, I am a minister for weddings and funerals. We are gathered here today to mourn and honor the passing of Granny Neutron. She was a good woman to the Neutron family...and well-known for the movies she starred in from her younger days along with her good friend...Phyllis Diller...who went long before she did. But now...the time of Granny Neutron's...is complete. Before we commit this elderly woman into the earth...would anyone like to say any final words for her? *(Hugh stands up) *Hugh: I would...(approaches the stand) Before her time...my mom always made AMAZING pie! I didn't even always like pie at first...but she showed me the GLORIOUS world of pie! She was always good to me! She'd even let me play with the ducks by the pond at the park! (sad gasp) Now who's gonna let me do that?! (cries and Judy approaches the stand next) *Judy: What my husband is trying to say is...Mother Neutron was very caring and understanding...she gave a lot to us...but more importantly...she gave me my husband who he and I were able to have our wonderful birth son, Jimmy AND we even have our BEAUTIFUL daughter-in-law...Blossom! *(Jimmy stands up) *Jimmy: Blossom and I would like to say a few words...(they approach the stand) *Blossom: I've only known Granny Neutron for a short time...but I do know how it feels to lose someone close to you...(referring to the PPG episode, "Twister Sister"). Granny, I wish I could have had more time to know you...it's just awful that I'm gonna miss you SO much! (cries) *Jimmy: My grandmother always enjoyed telling stories of her younger days or even recent days...somehow...I feel if I hadn't experimented on her so much...I wouldn't feel responsible for affecting her health! (stifling a cry) What I'm trying to say is...Granny, I'm sorry for you dying and I know I'm never going to forget you like NO grandson should when they lose their grandmother or grandfather at a young age! *(Granny Neutron gets lowered into her grave as The Neutron Family Blossom teared up as they watched) Quote 2 *(The next day at Granny's old retirement room where Jimmy, his folks and Blossom were cleaning out belongings of Granny Neutron) *Blossom: It's so sad that we'll never see Granny Neutron again. *Judy: Oh...*sniffles* you're a very good daughter-in-law, Blossom. You may not have known her long, but you feel you've been with us long enough to know her well. *Hugh: (looks at a picture of him as a young boy and Granny as a middle-aged adult) *sighs sadly* *Jimmy: Aw, dad, I know how much you're hurting right now. *Hugh: Jim...Jimmy...James...Jimbo...uh, son, let me tell you about...passing on...when our time comes...if we were good, they say we'd go to our own WONDERFUL land of paradise. In my case all the pie you can eat without gaining weight and ducks galore! But if we've been bad...we go to a HORRIBLE paradise where all our nightmares come to life in my case where pie is STALE and ducks are EVIL! And- *Judy: Hugh! Don't give your son any ideas! *Jimmy: Er, yeah, dad. Besides, I learned that sort of thing a long time ago. *Blossom: Hey, you guys, look what I just found. (presents a VHS in unison) It reads "For when I die by Granny Neutron". *Jimmy: Well, she still has her old vcr and television, let's watch. *(Judy inserts the vhs) *(Granny appears on-screen sitting in her chair) *Granny: Hello, family! *Hugh: Hi, mom! *Jimmy: Dad, she can't hear you. *Hugh: *sigh* I know... *Granny: If you're watching this, I'm in a better place....or in The Great Beyond! (laughs) But first, I wanna tell you all how much you ALL mean to me. Hugh, you were a WONDERFUL son and despite your...naivety you still managed to give me a laugh! Judy, take care of my husband, and at the end of this VHS I have my secret pie recipes for you to bake and keep my pie legacy alive! *Judy: Oh, well that's nice. *Granny: Jimmy, you were always my FAVORITE grandson. And anything you've done to me from experimentation and whatnot, I'm ALWAYS willing to forgive you. *Jimmy: Aw, thanks, Granny. *Granny: And Blossom, my favorite ONLY granddaughter-in-law if we don't get to know each other long, I want you to know you'll make my favorite grandson VERY happy. Not like that Malibu-wannabe in the ponytail (referring to Cindy) (laughs) *Blossom: Thanks so much, Granny. *Jimmy: If only Cindy could be here right now.... *Granny: Now when I die, Hugh I bequeath MY grandfather's oldest duck to you to hold onto...(hold up the very wooden duck in unison) *Hugh: (smiles as he looks at the duck he's already holding) *Granny: Judy...as I said beforehand, you'll carry on my pie legacy...so in case I forget to put it on this VHS, my recipe book is in my closet! *Judy: You know I will NOT disappoint! *Granny: Jimmy...I only wish I knew the proper hand-me-downs to give you and Blossom so my best advice to you is...Jimmy, NEVER stop brain-blasting! Keep that brain of yours in work! And Blossom, NEVER stop blossoming! Keep up your good spirits AND keep kicking butt for me in NASCAR! Make me proud, my grandchildren! That's all I have to say....good-bye. (tape suddenly goes to static and with a blue screen) Quote 3 *(Sunday morning at Jimmy and Blossom's hauler with Jimmy Neutron, Blossom, Timmy, Bubbles, Edd, Jackie, Sheen,Cindy, Lisa and Colin having breakfast) *Jimmy: *sighs as he pokes at his breakfast with his fork* *Blossom: Jimmy's still been very devastated by the loss of his grandmother. *Edd: Jimmy, I TRULY empathize with you. I'm thankful I made it out of Citiesville ALIVE because after having raced on the track where I lost Eddwin...(nervous choke) still lingers in me. *Jackie: Don't worry, Eddward. We got through Citiesville last week AND keep in mind, earlier this year, the 2000 Far Far Away 300 in the BUSCH Series honored the loss of your brother and Nazz won for you AND Eddwin! (reference to the "2000 Far Far Away 300 Fantasy Edition Wiki") *Timmy: Jackie's right, dude. Eddwin TOTALLY knows how his younger brother feels. *Edd: Thank you, Jackie and Timmy. *Jimmy: I'm just glad you're all here to get me through this uneasy time. *Lisa: I know how you feel, Jimmy, I remember one day when I thought my Grandpa Abe was said to have died (referring to the Simpsons episode, Old Man and the Key) but it turned out to be a different elderly man with a similar Family name! *Bubbles: Poor Granny! I remember when she and I were in the Willy Wonka movie (reference to the "Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory Fantasy Crossover Edition" wiki),she was FUN to work with AND an AMAZING actress! *Sheen: I don't get it...why do they say only the GOOD die YOUNG. Was Granny Neutron always EVIL?! *Cindy: Oh, don't be so stupid, Ultra-Worm! Not every expression has to be taken SO LITERALLY! *Sheen: Methinks the lady doth protests too much *Cindy: Methinks you better stuff your yap before I stuff it for you! *(Sheen proceeds to eating his breakfast) *Cindy: Furthermore, Jimmy, you know I'M here to assure you too and that Granny is smiling down upon you right now . *Jimmy: Aw, thanks, Cindy. It's times like this I really appreciate your KIND words. *Cindy: Don't mention it. And good luck today. *Jimmy: Good luck today. Quote 4 * Quote 5 *("????" plays in the background to the Granny Neutron tribute video on the ESPN Sports intro, narrated by Bob Jenkins) *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Hi out there, folks. I'm Bob Jenkins alongside former NASCAR Champion and race analyst, Benny Parsons. And usually, we'd be excited to be racing in a new facility especially in a place like Miami, but today, joy and happiness will be impossible to soak up. Because one of our Winston Cup drivers, Jimmy Neutron is going through a difficult time of depression because this past week he lost his dear grandmother, Granny Neutron. To honor the passing of Granny Neutron, this race is being held in her honor! *Benny Parsons (ESPN): That's right, Bob. Last week, Team FASTEX was in ENEMY territory when they had to race in Citiesville where FASTEX is hated and REXCOR is praised. That facility is not only where the Powerpuff Girls as well as their friends and teammates are hated too, it was where Eddwin Marion perished in a fatal crash caused by BUSCH Series driver, Vicky the Evil Babysitter! Thankfully, the race after, Nazz won in his honor AND Rolf Shepherd won for his fellow Winston Cup FASTEX teammates INCLUDING Eddward Marion, brother of Eddwin Marion in Citiesville! *(Rest of Commentator quotes here) *Track P.A Announcer: And now for the most famous words in all of motorsports, please welcome your grand marshals, parents of Jimmy Neutron as well as parents-in-laws of Blossom Neutron, please welcome, Hugh and Judy Neutron! *playoff crowd cheers/roars loudly* *Judy: Thank you! Thank you! We're very HONORED and appreciate this Wonderful gesture! It's been a tragic week in the Neutron family ever since Granny Neutron died so we are glad to give the command in this race in honor of Mother Neutron's passing! Hugh, would you like to say a few words? *Hugh:... *Judy: My husband is still lamenting. Hugh, would you help give the command for some of Granny Neutron's pies afterwards? *Hugh (sadly): I'll settle, but even pie won't help! *Judy and Hugh (sadly): Gentlemen, Start your engines!!!! *playoff crowd cheers/roars LOUDLY* Quote 6 *Bob Jenkins (ESPN / in unison to the playoff crowd cheering/roaring LOUDLY): Glad you're with us on ESPN as we get set to start Race #8 of the "Chase For The Cup" *playoff crowd cheers'roars LOUDER as the pace-cars pulls into the pits* here in Miami Homestead! Sideshow Mel pulls the pace-car onto pit-road as the field now approaches the start/finish line, ready for the start of the Buzz Cola 400.... *cars accelerate to take the green flag, waved by Sam Melvick, in unison to the HYSTERICALLY cheering/ roaring playoff crowd*... as Sam Melvick waves the green flag! We're underway here in Homestead Miami! Quote 7 * Quote 8 * Quote 9 * Quote 10 * Quote 11 * Quote 12 * Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Quote 23 * Quote 24 * Quote 25 * Quote 26 * Quote 27 * Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season, the commentators on TV (ESPN) will be Bob Jenkins (now retired) & Benny Parsons (1941-2007). * The MRN Radio commentators for this wiki-race will be Joe Moore & Barney Hall (in the booth), Mike Bagley (Turns 1 & 2), and Kurt Becker (backstretch, backstraightaway, and in Turn #3). * The TV pit reporters (ESPN) will be Bill Weber, Dr. Jerry Punch, Marty Schneider, Matt Yocum, and Wally Dallenbach. * The radio pit reporters (MRN Radio) will be Winston Kelley, Jason Toy, Jim Phillips, Krista Voda, Kyle Rickey, and Adam Alexander * This is the 8th race of the NASCAR Playoff Series known as the "Chase For The Cup". * This wiki-race is a special tribute in loving memory of Granny Neutron's voice actress, Phyliss Diller (1917-2012). Homestead-Miami Speedway (from the year 2000) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FS_LRErDCJM&t=2699s Category:Browse